


That's All You Had to Say

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: The only redeeming feature of high school is that they can meet up in the bathroom for some private time.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	That's All You Had to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs). Log in to view. 



> I can still do it and write fics in one session I guess? :'D We'll disregard that it's way too late for me to still be up and posting 🙈
> 
> I read marriedtojbiebs' high school AU and thought to myself 'What if they did more than kiss in that bathroom stall?' and this is the result!

Mikey snuck up on Gerard and grabbed his shoulders from behind his back. Gerard didn't even startle. He'd probably sensed Mikey. Mikey wasn't sure how it worked, but somehow, they were always able to feel each other. It was like a sixth sense. "We started a new topic in biology today," he murmured.

"Uh-huh."

"It was sex ed."

"Hm."

"It kind of made me horny."

"Oh my god, Mikey!" Gerard finally turned around.

Mikey answered with a mischievous smile.

"That's… embarrassing, honestly. You see one infographic about dicks and you get hard?"

Mikey nodded. "Pretty much." He had the powers of youth and above-average sex drive on his side.

"Oh god, I can't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you if you meet me in the last stall on the left in"–he checked his watch–"40 minutes."

Gerard blushed. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Mikey licked his lips. He could see Gerard stare at his mouth. He'd press him further if necessary, but he knew he wouldn't need to. He was dying to kiss him again.

Gerard bit his lip. He was conflicted, but Mikey was sure he'd agree. "It's risky."

"Our whole thing is risky." It definitely was, but it was so worth it. The only good part about high school was that Gerard was there with him, at least for now. He didn't like to think about the years he'd have to spend here without his brother. He'd much rather think about their future. Together. Somewhere, where no one knew they were related.

Gerard huffed. "True." He tapped his foot. He was the only person Mikey knew who actually did that in real life. "Okay…" he made a dramatic pause. "Say I agree…" _Yes._ Mikey knew he would. "What would you do?" He gave his best coy look.

Now it was on Mikey to tease. "Hmmm. First, I'd kiss you breathless." That alone should be enough to convince him, really. "Maybe then I'd show you how hard I am for you." Gerard's gaze flickered around nervously, but there was no one around. Mikey had made sure to approach him when it was safe. He stepped closer and took Gerard's hand. "And then, then I'd let you touch me." He stroked his thumb across Gerard's knuckles. "Do you need more?"

Gerard was bright red by now. He leaned forward and whispered into Mikey's ear. "Will you let me suck you?" He sounded a little choked up already, breathless at the prospect of getting his mouth on Mikey.

"Yeah," Mikey whispered back, squeezing Gerard's hand and only just resisting the temptation of brushing his hair behind his ear. He gave him a private little smile. When Gerard returned it, Mikey couldn't stop himself from giving him a peck on the cheek, but then left before they could draw attention to themselves after all. It wouldn't be long until they'd be seeing each other again. With more privacy this time.

* * *

Mikey was already waiting for Gerard when he finally showed up. He let him into the cabin, made sure to lock up behind him, and pressed him against the wall. Their lips found each other as by instinct, and Gerard sighed at the contact. They didn't have any time to waste and Mikey couldn't wait anyway, so he quickly progressed things by licking into Gerard's mouth and pressing his hips against him. He had been distantly aroused since he'd had the idea of coaxing Gerard to do this and it wasn't like he needed much to get there anyway. Bless his teenage libido.

His hands wandered up and down Gerard's body, lingering here and there to squeeze and rub, and his mouth landed on Gerard's neck to suck on his skin. They had a policy to never leave hickeys where others could see them, but a careful, little suck shouldn't get them into trouble. Gerard whined and started breathing heavily. He petted Mikey's hair and shoulders.

"Mikey," he gasped, "please."

"Please what," Mikey breathed into his skin and went back to take his mouth again.

Gerard kissed back for a moment, then pulled away and sank to his knees. He'd opened Mikey's pants in a blink, pulled out his cock, and didn't waste any time to lavish it with licks and kisses.

Mikey groaned and let his head fall back. Without conscious thought, he started carding his fingers through Gerard's hair. Gerard took him into his mouth and the heat engulfing him stoked the flames inside his belly. At this pace, it'd be over very soon. Gerard stroked his hands over the backs of Mikey's thighs, gently pulling him in closer. "Gerard, fuck, I can't," he tried to warn before his body took over and he thrust forward into the wet warmth of Gerard's mouth, then lost it and felt his orgasm pulse through him like a tidal wave.

Gerard pulled off, carefully tucked Mikey back in, and let Mikey help him up.

Mikey fell forward and involved his brother in a messy kiss. He could taste himself on him and moaned. He pressed Gerard against the wall again, his body now heavy and sated. He put one hand on his neck, while he found a way into Gerard's baggy pants with the other and started stroking him off. With the three years he had on Mikey, he shouldn't still have such a hair-trigger, but in this situation, it was useful after all. On the rare occasions they had the house to themselves for multiple hours, they'd lounge around half-dressed and give each other as many orgasms as they could stand, each new one taking longer and feeling more intense, but that was for another time.

Gerard sagged against the wall, his breathing heavy and interspersed with sighs and whines. Mikey let his hand drift down and rubbed his chest, thumbing his nipple. He drank Gerard's stuttering breaths from his lips when he finally came undone and kept him up with his body weight. He extricated his hand from Gerard's pants and wiped the come off with toilet paper, then went in for a few last soft kisses. They were really exhausting their time here, and there was nothing Mikey wanted less than getting caught.

With a heavy heart, he peeled himself away from Gerard. He gave him an indulgent smile as he wiped a bit of spit off the corner of Gerard's mouth, then went back in for one last taste.

"We have to go," he said but didn't pull away for another few seconds.

"I know," Gerard murmured, but his reluctance was palpable.

Mikey gave him one last peck, caressed his cheek, and promised they'd have more time soon. He stole out of the bathroom, leaving Gerard behind to get out a minute later in the hope of evading detection.

When Mikey got back to class, his thoughts were full of Gerard: the taste of his kiss, the gentleness of his touch, the solidness of his body, and most of all, Mikey's love for him.


End file.
